


I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend The Wedding (Part One)

by ladyalta



Series: I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I now know that you really go the mile to make me happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend The Wedding (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Same-sex marriage is legal in France since 2013. I’ve searched Hotel Du Cap Eden Roc and it’s so grand! Perfect for a wedding and honeymoon!
> 
> Nino in this fic is very generous (since he was known to be stingy) but since it’s his wedding with Oh-chan, let’s assume that Nino will go all the way to do what he did here, ne?

Ohno Satoshi is feeling happy. He feels like he’s floating and the smile on his face is so bright that it can compete to the sun’s brightness. Right now he is riding on Nino’s car on the way to their (meaning Ohno’s) house to tell his parents that they are going to get married. As soon as the news was out that the great composer Ninomiya Kazunari is marrying the famous painter Ohno Satoshi, his father called him asking him, or rather demanding him that he get to meet Nino as soon as possible. And now three days after Nino proposed to him, Nino’s going to meet his father finally. But they have to ask Jun to help them because they were being bombarded by reporters just to get an exclusive interview with them. So they came up with a decoy plan and now they lost those reporters and they are now safely journeying with a comfortable silence around them.  
“What are you thinking?” Nino asked, breaking the silence.  
“I was just thinking that after 14 years, you got to fulfill our promise with each other,” he said.  
“Why, did you think that I wouldn’t?” he asked, a bit hurt.  
He quickly looks at him and says quickly: “It’s just that we were both young then. Me a six-year old baby who cried over simple things just because I thought you hated me that’s why you’re not visiting me anymore. And you, you were thirteen! At those age, mostly guys tends to get reckless and just do things without thinking clearly,” he explained.  
“And you thought I was one of those, right?” Nino said. “I don’t blame you for thinking that way because even if you told Sho-chan about our promise, he’d tell you outright not to believe me. But when I first saw you that day you ran behind your mom, I thought I saw a young god that came down from Mt. Olympus that I almost bowed down to my knees to worship you. That’s how beautiful you are,” Nino said, smiling lovingly at me.  
And to that, he could feel my cheeks burning furiously. He never thought that Nino is such a sap so as to hide my embarassment from him, he just teased him: “Sap!’  
“Well you love this sap, anyway,” he smirked.  
He pouted. He really won’t back down on their argument. Good thing he can see that they are near his house that he forgot about their little teasing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When they arrived at the Ohno’s, Mrs. Ohno was waiting for them by the front door.  
“Come in, come in! We’ve been waiting for you two. Your father’s waiting at the living room.”

They toed of their shoes at the genkan and proceeded at the living room where Satoshi’s father was waiting.  
“Tou-chan! Welcome back! I missed you!” Satoshi went to hug his father while Nino was left standing there.  
“Satoshi! I missed you, too,” Mr. Ohno said and then looked at Nino, “You must be my son’s fiancé?  
“Ninomiya Kazunari, sir,” Nino replied.  
“Now, now. Don’t call me sir, call me tou-chan! After all you’re going to get married to my son!” Mr. Ohno exclaimed.  
“Tou-chan!” Satoshi whined.  
“What? I’m just saying. After all he’s going to be your husband, right? So Nino-kun have you had planned the wedding yet?” Mr. Ohno asked.  
“I’m getting there, tou-chan. Don’t worry, it’s going to be a wedding Satoshi won’t forget, ever,” Nino replied.  
Mr. Ohno smiled at that.  
“Come now, lunch is ready!” Mrs. Ohno called for the boys to the dining room to eat.  
The lunch was a happy one like celebrating someone’s borthday. Talking and laughing like they were really one big family with Nino now soon-to-be included.  
“So when are you planning to get married?” asked Mrs. Ohno.  
“We’re just waiting for Satoshi to finish college so that it’s going to be stress-free for him,” Nino answered.  
“How about your honeymoon?” Mr. Ohno asked.  
At this, Satoshi blushed but kept quiet, just let Nino answer the question.  
“Everything’s all planned, tou-chan. All we need is for Satoshi to graduate,” Nino said while he and Mrs. Ohno exchanged a knowing look at each other. Mr. Ohno caught that one and looked at his wife questioningly. He received a look that says I’ll tell you about it when they leave. So he decided to trust his wife.  
“Why don’t you two stay for dinner, since you are already here,” Mrs. Ohno aked.  
“We would love to, kaa-chan but I promised Satoshi to bring him out on a date tonight since we’re going to be busy for the next coming months. Me with work and Satoshi with school,” Nino said.  
“Ooh, a date! Well, we don’t want to hold you up with your plans tonight so go ahead and enjoy your night boys!” Mr. Ohno said.  
“Don’t forget to use protection!” Mrs. Ohno shouted at them as they leave.  
“Kaa-chan!” Satoshi shouted back and he received a laugh from both his parents.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Those few months flew by quickly and before he knew it, it’s his graduation day already. His parents were both present as well as Nino. They were all grinning at him proudly. After the ceremony, he went over to where his parents and Nino were and received congratulations from them.  
“Now you’re a graduate now, your mom and I are giving you and Nino tickets to Okinawa as our graduation gift to you.” Mr. Ohno said.

Satoshi’s eyes went wide when he heard that. He had wanted to go to Okinawa to go fishing with Nino and now it’s going to come true.  
“Really?!” Satoshi asked unbelievingly.  
“Yes. And the flight will be tonight and Nino had already packed your things so don’t have to worry about it.” Mr. Ohno said.  
“Thanks tou-chan, kaa-chan! This is the best gradutaion gift I’ve ever received!”  
His parents just smiled at them while saying to Nino: “You take care of our son, Nino-kun,” Mrs. Ohno said with another knowing look.  
“Yes kaa-chan. I’ll make sure of that,” Nino said. “And Satoshi you don’t need to have a change of clothes.”  
“Why?” Satoshi asked.  
“Just do as I say and do not ask questions, okay? Just trust me,” Nino said.  
Satoshi slightly pouted but said in a small voice, “Okay.”  
Unknown to Satoshi, they weren’t really going to Okinawa. During the time they were waiting for their flight to be called, Satoshi wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. He is daydreaming about the days he would spend his fishing days and the fishes he will catch when they arrived in Okinawa. So when their flight was called, he was guided by Nino to their plane because he was too dazed to care about his surroundings. During their flight, Satoshi fell into a deep sleep due to too much excitement of the trip and too much tiredness because of the preparation for his graduation. And 12 hours later, they arrived at their destination.  
“Satoshi we’re here,” Nino woke Satoshi up by shaking him by the shoulder. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink away his sleepiness. And when he saw Nino, he smiled and mumbled a soft “Kazu”  
Nino pulled Satoshi up saying again that they have reached their destination but before they went off the plane, he said he should wear a blindfold.  
“Eh, why do I have to wear a blindfold?”  
“Because there’s a surprise waiting for you,” Nino smiled.  
Thinking that maybe Nino bought him fishing rods and other fishing stuffs for his fishing adventure there so he just obliged what Nino said. He trusts Nino that he will take care of him. A few minutes later, he could feel that they were now riding a rented car to wherever place Nino will take him. All throughout the ride, Nino never let go of his hands that he really felt safe. And after a while he feels that they have arrived at their destination. Nino guided him through a series of stairs until he felt that they went inside a room. There Nino removed his blindfold. He blinked a few times, trying to get accustomed to his surroundings and being slightly blinded by the light and looked at the room they were in.  
“Uwaa! This is so amazing!” Satoshi said with his eyes wide open. But he noticed that the room is heavily curtained as if he isn’t allowed to look outside this room.  
“This is going to be your room for the mean time,” Nino said.  
“Eh? My room? So you’re not sharing a room with me?”  
“You’re not going to sleep here later. You are just going to use this room for a short while. You are not allowed to go outside this room. You will wait for someone to knock on your door in...” Nino looked at the time before continuing “about an hour. So you can take a shower in the bathroom and then you can use the computer to surf the net. There’s no television in here so you can use that instead. When those people come, just do whatever they wanted you to do without asking, at around noon, someone will knock on your door again to fetch you and you will wear a blindfold again when it’s time for you to go out. Is everything clear, Satoshi?” Nino said.  
“You said something long, Kazu. But I remembered that I’m not allowed to go out of this room unless someone came, right?”  
“Right. I’m going now, Satoshi. I’ll see you later.”  
“See you later, Kazu!”


End file.
